1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedometer for measuring a number of steps by detecting walking of a human body, and particularly relates to a pedometer having a function of measuring the number of steps in walking and in running.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a background art, there has been developed a pedometer capable of measuring a number of steps in walking and in running.
For example, according to a pedometer described in Publication of Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2518217 (page 2, left column, line 50 through page 4, right column, line 43, FIG. 3 through FIG. 6), by selecting a kind of a moving motion (walking or running) measured by external inputting means, a measuring mode capable of measuring the number of steps in the corresponding moving operation (a walking measuring mode for measuring the number of steps in walking or a running measuring mode of measuring the number of steps in running) is set, and a filter characteristic of a filter and an amplification factor of an amplifier are switched in accordance with the set measuring mode.
However, at each time of measuring the number of steps, the measuring mode needs to be set by selecting the kind of the moving motion, and therefore, when different moving operations are carried out continuously as in a case of changing the moving motions continuously from walking to running, in the midst of measuring the number of steps, an operating button for changing the kind of the measured moving motion is forced to be operated.
Further, when a definition of the moving motion is ambiguous, there poses a problem that a person is at a loss by which of the modes is to be set and a way of use thereof is not excellent. Further, when the measuring mode is erroneously set, there poses a problem that the number of steps cannot be measured accurately.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pedometer that measures a number of steps highly accurately by dispensing with the operation of selecting a measuring mode when the number of steps is measured in walking and in running.